orderjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Renzo Marcen
Renzo Marcen '''is the main protagonist of the ''Greater Horizon ''series. He is also the main male protagonist of the series. He is a member of the Illuma Protection Committee and a student of the Northern Illuma Academy. He is a human conduit of Paragon Energy. Thus, this gives him abilities that make him a superhuman. He possesses regeneration, a clear sight, superhuman speed, strength and reflexes. Upon coming to New hope City to study and find answers about his body, he encounters the Illuma Protection Committee members in action, and eventually joins them after being recruited by Dominic Granzmeyer. Appearance Renzo is a normal young man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He is usually seen with his school uniform. In his casual wear, he dresses in loose clothes and sneakers. RenzoParagon.png RenzoMarcen.png QF2TZVG.png History Renzo lived in the countryside. He lived in the same town as his childhood friend Marie Gage. In the night before the Greater Horizon, Renzo wandered in the forest together with Marie. When rifts open all around the world, several rifts opened in Renzo's hometown. One particular rift opened below Renzo, exposing him to an intense amount of Paragon Energy. The energy began to both burn and repair Renzo's body. He fell unconscious and lost pieces of his memory, including the event that occurred that changed his body. Looking for answers, Renzo moves to New Hope City to find leads about his current condition. Personality Renzo is an easygoing, cheerful and kind person. In his arrival in New Hope City, he was intimidated and threatened by the aura of the new environment he is in and he develops a slight fear of trusting other people. However, after meeting the Committee, he changes, becoming someone who can get along with anyone. He would always try to make friends with everybody and tends to always express his emotions openly. He is sometimes annoyed by Toby Gaters' negligent, irresponsible and happy-go-lucky attitude, but often puts up with it and even goes along with most of Toby's shenanigans. In the past, he used to be cold and aloof, something mentioned by Marie. Despite this, he had a few friends. But after the incident which made a heavy impact on his life, he begins to have a great change in himself, at the cost of his memories. At times, he tends to be forgetful due to the damage his brain sustained during the incident. He is clever and adaptable in any situation, being able to use his powers in ways that can prevent anyone from getting killed and disapproves of taking one's life without any reason. He unconsciously meddles with the business of other people, something that he cannot stop himself from doing, thus reluctantly getting into trouble often. He also has a habit of playing detective, as a result of meddling into other people's lives. Plot The Beginning of the End? Renzo arrives in New Hope City with a goal to find answers about his strange condition. Walking around, he gets pick-pocketed by a group of thugs, who then rush to an alley. Realizing he has been pick-pocketed, he immediately gives chase to the thugs. Arriving at the alley, he witnesses the thugs harassing a girl. Renzo reluctantly decides to intervene and fights the thugs, barely knocking one of the thugs out. However, he immediately gets overwhelmed by them. The girl then helps Renzo chase off the thugs and retrieve his wallet. Afterwards, the girl leaves without saying anything to Renzo, who then continues walking. Powers and Abilities Paragon Energy Due to being a container of Paragon Energy, Renzo possesses a wide range of capabilities and has enhanced speed, strength and reflexes. He also has an enhanced condition and endurance, making him comparably stronger than a normal person. * '''Paragon Eye: '''Having almost 75% of his body made composed of Paragon Energy, Renzo has a natural Paragon Eye, along with other organs enhanced by the Paragon Energy. The Paragon Eye allows him to see clearly even in the dark, see objects even further away, analyze magic spells and superhuman abilities and inspect traces of magic spells or other objects. His eyes glow light blue when activated. * '''Regeneration: '''Due to the Paragon Energy within Renzo's body, it enables him to regenerate wounds, limbs and organs. The Paragon Energy quickly repairs any damaged part of Renzo's body, no matter how fatal. However, the regeneration only works on damages that result to the leaking of Paragon Energy out of his body and thus, will only repair open wounds and not bruises or similar injuries that would not cut his skin. * '''Overload: Renzo can overload a certain part of his body with Paragon Energy, causing it to explode on his will or when in contact with an object. Renzo often uses Overload ''in battle to knock enemies out. * '''Overdrive: '''Renzo can intentionally emit excess energy from his body, triggering his Overdrive, ''Lightblitzer. ** Lightblitzer: Once activated, Renzo gains an immense increase in speed. His body flows with light blue Paragon Energy and he acquires 3 pairs of angelic-like wings. He can manifest his wings at will. Category:Characters Category:Committee members